


【盾冬】比邻而居（一发完的小甜饼）

by qihuaqixi



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qihuaqixi/pseuds/qihuaqixi
Summary: 一个关于动物园的AU，物种不同怎么谈恋爱呢？不知道，反正不管怎么样他俩都要谈恋爱2333332W5的小甜饼，我要他们两个开开心心地白头到老！





	【盾冬】比邻而居（一发完的小甜饼）

1、  
30年代末的布鲁克林有家小小的私人动物园，之所以小是因为穷，因为穷所以设备很不好，动物都待在狭窄的笼子里，而不是如同那些高级野生动物园的动物一般自由驰骋在广袤的树林和湖泊间。  
动物都是老板从一些不算太正规的渠道低价收购来的，大多数既不健康也不漂亮，吸引不到客源，动物园便越发惨淡下去。  
后来老板在一家倒闭的马戏团手里买回一对狮子母子，之所以买当然还是因为便宜，之所以便宜当然是因为这对狮子母子的状态都不是太好，母狮子骨瘦如柴毫无精神，不到一岁的小狮子看起来更是似乎随时要丧命的节奏。  
饲养员SteveRogers先生为老板这种不把动物园折腾关门不罢休的精神深深折服。  
Steve向来挺喜欢动物，当初看动物园招聘他便来试试，老板开给他的薪水虽然不高，但也在一个普通饲养员可以接受的范围了，只不过动物园效益实在不好，年终的奖金大概没什么指望了。  
很早他就觉得这动物园八成要完，正打算辞职却赶上有猛兽进来，如果去热门的动物园恐怕三年五载地都未必轮得着他照顾大型猛兽，便留下来想试一试。  
可每天分配给狮子的食物极其有限，Steve总觉得要是自己胃口大一些都能吃完，两头狮子能填饱肚子那就怪了。本就身体不好的狮子母子吃不饱，老板又舍不得请兽医来看病，状态便一天不如一天。看不下去的Steve向老板提意见，却被一句“没钱”给打发了。  
没钱你开什么动物园，简直是造孽。Steve愤怒地想辞职，临走时想起今天狮子的食物还没喂，便只好拎着一桶肉来到了笼子前。  
他打开角门，将食物放进去，却看见母狮子嗅了嗅，一口没吃全叼到了小狮子面前。小狮子显然不是很清楚状况，见母亲将食物放在自己面前，自然是欢快地吃了起来，母狮子趴在一边满目慈爱。  
舐犊情深大概是自然界动物的天性，Steve叹了口气，他既然看见了，总不忍心就这样离开。  
可动物园的条件摆在那，即使Steve是个一人吃饱全家不愁的快乐单身汉，愿意偶尔自掏腰包给狮子们加点餐，也还是没办法阻止那只母狮子以肉眼可见的速度衰弱下去，不到半年功夫便已经趴着没法动了。  
老板这才惊觉狮子若是死了对他的损失有多大，但此刻叫来兽医也是于事无补，便最终只能眼睁睁看着母狮子咽了气。  
母狮子死前用不舍的眼神看着儿子，一会儿又用尽力气般地抬头看看饲养员Steve，随后拍了拍儿子的脑袋。  
这仿佛临终托孤般的行为看得Steve心碎，动物终是通人性的，知道谁值得信任。  
老板因为母狮的死很想臭骂一顿Steve并将他开除，可这个全世界都不太平的年代能找到一个如Steve般负责而又擅长照顾动物还身体强壮的饲养员可是件难事，年轻小伙子不是想上战场就是试图出去闯一闯做生意发财了，  
于是最终的结果，Steve抚摸着那只小狮子的毛茸茸的大脑袋，表示至少也得把你养成一只长出鬃毛的狮子才行吧。

 

2、  
老板也算运气不错，误打误撞捡到宝，当然，离不开尽心尽力的饲养员Rogers的功劳。  
当年那只瘦弱的小狮子在三年后成为了这个小动物园的活招牌，体格健壮，吼声震天，哪怕待在狭小的笼舍里也未损了狮王的风范，就因为雄狮的漂亮，倒也吸引了不少游客上门，动物园虽然说不是多么生意兴隆，却也得以维系了下去。  
Steve将活鸡丢进了笼子里，虽说血腥了些，但可以让狮子保持些有活力的野性，也算吸引游客的一个看点。这几年动物园好歹赚了些钱，人气最高的狮子的笼舍也扩大了一倍，体格庞大的雄狮不至于跑都跑不开了。  
当然狮子还是很讲究的，他会追着鸡跑，将鸡捉到后一巴掌拍晕，却从来不肯下嘴啃，非得Steve处理好了才愿意吃。  
它讨厌鸡毛，以前体弱的时候咬过一只鸡，结果被满天飞的鸡毛呛得差点透不过气来，要不是Steve处理及时又坚持拉了兽医来瞧，可怜的小狮子大概活不到今天了。  
Steve自己都感慨，他在这动物园差不多都干了四年了，当初不过是临时想找个工作，谁知道被这只小狮子所绊住，眼看着它从瘦弱的小猫长成不逊于任何其他雄狮的百兽之王，总算不负它母亲的托付了。  
他甚至将自己的昵称Stevie都给了这只狮子，待它就像待自己的孩子一样悉心照顾。  
“叫一个，伙计。”Steve对笼子里喊了一声，狮子似听懂了一般吼叫了一声，震耳的狮吼让游客惊叹不已。  
要的就是这种效果，Steve想，在这样的小动物园里只有被顾客所喜欢，才能住得舒服，吃得饱饱，老板才会肯花钱。  
二十多岁的SteveRogers跟他驯养的雄狮一样健美英俊，多少姑娘的眼睛在他的胸肌上逗留，可几年下来饲养员只记挂着自己被临终托孤的使命，一心扑在小狮子上尽心尽力，难得休假也只想去别的动物园取取经看怎么样可以把狮子喂得更健康强壮起来，倒是没时间考虑自己的感情事。  
后来嫌麻烦，他干脆留了满脸的大胡子，看不太出真实的年龄，人们只会说动物园有个养狮子的饲养员身材真好，和狮子互动也很有意思，倒又为动物园吸引了一小批游客。

 

3、  
而老板则依旧致力于收购那些被马戏团折磨得可怜兮兮的动物，有时候Steve都搞不清他到底是真的脑子缺根弦还是其实是个隐藏的慈善家。小动物园从没什么合理规划，最多分个猛兽区、禽鸟区和小动物互动区而已，上个月狮笼右边还关进来两只鸵鸟，迈着大长腿一刻不歇地来回奔跑着，狮子Stevie就这么绕着大脑袋看它们跑了一圈又一圈，最后还忍不住打了两个重重的喷嚏，引起游客的哈哈大笑。  
在Steve强烈的抗议下，老板才答应将鸵鸟移走。  
“我买了只狼，”老板说，“我们动物园还没有狼呢。”  
“您不会又在哪个马戏团买了只被打得全身是伤的老狼吧？”Steve怀疑地看着他，“虽然我知道那挺便宜，但游客肯定不想看见病恹恹的动物的。”  
老板表示那是只正直青壮年的公狼，Steve不是很相信老板的保证，但他只希望那只狼别是个爱吵闹的，虽然隔着笼子，可狮子向来对住它隔壁太吵闹的动物没什么好感，甚至会在它们偶尔靠近笼子边缘时一巴掌拍过去让它们怀疑人生。  
傍晚时分狼被运来了，注射了麻醉剂的缘故，缩在笼子里看来小小的一团，马戏团送狼来的工作人员介绍，这是他们那里很漂亮的一只白狼，非常强壮，性格也很凶悍，如果不是实在难以驯服不能进行马戏表演，老板应该不会卖掉的。  
Steve怀疑地看着笼子里的那一大团毛茸茸，漂亮的白狼？怎么看都像只毫无精神的灰狼罢了。  
那只狼很安静，蜷缩在笼子角落里一动不动，依稀可见的腹下的起伏证明它还活着，雄狮对它的邻居看起来有些好奇，也趴在笼子边静静地盯着。天色逐渐暗了，Steve即使想关心一下动物的状态也没办法了，便只好示意狮子不要吓着了自己的邻居。  
毕竟Stevie的一声吼叫足可以让狼这样体型的生物吓破胆的。  
第二天一早，Steve赶着去给动物喂食，看到上个月新雇的饲养员正拿着根粗粗的水管对准了狼舍。  
“你在干什么？”他好奇地问了一句。  
那个叫Allen的饲养员无奈地说：“老板让我负责这只新来的白狼，我怎么也得给它先冲个澡吧，它看起来像在泥地里滚过一样。”  
说完他已经拧开了水管，一声凄厉的狼嚎将Steve吓了一跳，就连他的狮子都蹦了起来。笼舍里那只狼左躲右闪看来怕极了水柱的冲击，Steve感觉甚为不妥地皱起了眉头，这年头没几个饲养员受过什么培训，只知道给动物喂饱便好，至于动物的身心健康之类的问题，从来不在他们的考虑范围之内。  
可Steve一手带大了狮子，思考的事情便多了起来，眼看因为邻居的凄惨叫声而已经开始坐立不安的狮子，他准备去阻止Allen这样愚蠢的行为。  
但有个白色的身影比他更快：“嘿，快停下，说你呢，那个用水管的蠢货！”说着对方已经抓住了Allen的手腕，Allen一惊，水管转了个方向，喷涌的水流将对方瞬间从头到脚湿了个透顶，脚下一滑还摔了个踉跄。  
Steve赶紧跑过去关上了水流，那是个穿白大褂的男人，深褐色的短发上不断地滴水，看起来颇有些狼狈。  
他伸手将对方拉了起来，对方一边道谢一边擦着脑袋上的水珠，还顺便对Allen说道：“这只狼交给我了，老板让你负责打扫鸟舍那边。”  
Allen没说什么便走了，鸟舍总比猛兽区味道要小得多，而且也更安全些。对方总算将遮挡视线的那些水珠甩掉，愉悦地朝Steve伸出手来：“刚刚谢谢你，我叫JamesBarnes，你呢？”  
这位Barnes先生有双看起来无辜而清澈的绿眼睛，Steve倒有点意外，居然有男人能笑得那样甜那样好看，如果来动物园的小姑娘看见了，大概又会激动地窃窃私语了吧。  
Barnes自我介绍，他是老板雇来的兽医，Steve还没来得及感慨他们的小动物园终于有钱雇个常驻兽医的时候，Barnes已经自嘲地表示自己不过是个半吊子，以前学了些动物医学方面的东西，就在这匹狼所在的马戏团待着帮忙打杂，顺便在动物生病受伤的时候帮他们治一治。马戏团眼看着经营不下去了，他听说来买狼的老板开着动物园，便主动要求来动物园工作，当然了，老板肯雇他也是因为工资要的不高还愿意兼职饲养员。  
Steve只好再一次肯定，老板真的致力于搞垮这家动物园吧。

 

4、  
说话间，Barnes已经拿起了药箱试图进入笼舍去查看那只狼的状况，Steve对此表达了担忧，那只狼龇着牙凶神恶煞地缩在角落，显然受了极大惊吓，他可不希望动物园刚拥有的兽医第一天就葬身狼腹。  
“没事。”Barnes倒是无所谓的样子，“我在马戏团的时候和它相处过一段时间，这可怜的家伙虽然凶，却也不是不分好歹就咬人的。你知道，马戏团有些小丑就喜欢鞭打动物取乐，它左前肢上周才被打断了，所以才那样紧张。没事的，Bucky，别怕，是我，James，还记得吗？”  
Steve有些莫名，这么一只看来凶得很的狼，为什么拥有一个“小鹿仔”这样无害的名字？  
Barnes又笑了笑：“马戏团有姑娘说它和我的眼睛看起来挺像的，所以我就把我的昵称‘Bucky’给它啦，叫起来亲切些嘛。它大概一两岁的时候就被捉进马戏团了，现在应该四岁了吧，好像小的时候还听话，小丑让做什么就照做，结果越大越不听话了，你进入叛逆期了是吧年轻人，瞧你让自己吃了多少苦头。”  
他伸手摸了摸狼的后背，那只狼似乎真的很熟悉他，并没有什么过激的举动，而Steve还是不太放心，跟着进了笼舍，以他的体格和力气，对付一只受伤虚弱的狼倒也不在话下，总不能真的眼看着兽医先生出什么事。  
一旁的雄狮突然前爪搭在了笼子围栏上，吼叫了一声，狼打了个哆嗦，往更角落里缩去，Steve连忙转过去：“闭上嘴，Stevie，我知道你在打招呼，可你会吓坏邻居的，你得清楚自己是只狮子。”  
雄狮Stevie委屈地趴了下来，帮着那只狼检查左前肢受伤状况的Barnes笑了起来：“Stevie？这像个姑娘的名字。”  
仿佛听懂了兽医的嘲笑，Stevie又委屈地呜咽了一声，还打了个滚。  
Steve倒有点不好意思：“这其实也是我妈妈给我的昵称，它小时候和我一样很瘦小，我看着它可怜，就一直照顾着，想不到也长得这么大了。”  
“看来我得叫你养狮子高手。”Barnes冲他赞许地竖了竖大拇指，“我也见过不少只狮子，这只虽然一直在笼子里养着，看起来却又精神又强壮，它和野生狮子打架都不一定会输。”  
Steve收下了赞许，看着兽医先生熟练地将狼的断骨处包扎了起来，他发现狼毛上沾着太多的泥泞，便问道：“需要把它洗干净吗？”  
Barnes摇了摇头：“它受了伤最好别洗了，万一着凉容易发炎，那就麻烦了，你不知道，这小家伙上周在下暴雨的时候居然策划带着马戏团的动物出逃，可惜被看守发现了，就这么一路泥泞地拖了回来，有个小丑因为打它的时候被它咬过，公报私仇狠狠打了它一顿，我当时不在，回来后才发现它断了腿，转头它就被卖到这里来了。”  
他摸了摸狼的脑袋，狼从嗓子里发出呜呜的声音，Steve和动物打交道也多，知道这是狼和人亲近的表现，便也放下了心，看着兽医一边检查其他伤处一边呢喃着安慰这只犬科动物：“没事的Bucky，好小伙子，你很勇敢，这里没有讨厌的红鼻子小丑了，Bucky你得乖乖躺着养病，没人逼你跳火圈踩高跷了，话说一个马戏团让一匹狼去踩高跷也是脑子坏掉了吧。有我呢，还有Rogers叔叔，Rogers叔叔每天会给你好吃的肉的，是吧Rogers叔叔？”  
发呆的Rogers在听到自己的名字后匆忙应了一声，也在兽医的示意下抚摸了一下狼的脑袋：“放心吧Bucky，我会好好照顾你的。”

5、  
周二动物园通常要闭园清扫和检查动物状况，因此这一天Steve倒是轻松，而Barnes却因为初来乍到被老板勒令给每只动物都做个健康检查而累得腰酸背痛。  
他捶着自己的肩膀，接过Steve递过来的一只面包，然后看着这个金发碧眼的高大饲养员将一桶肉分给了狮子和狼，因为Bucky狼的伤势，Steve特地将一只鸡煮熟给它加餐。  
稀奇的是，雄狮Stevie看着自己面前的肉，却没急着吃下去，直到他的邻居白狼嗅了嗅面前的鸡肉，小口撕扯起来，它方才似乎安心一般狼吞虎咽起来。  
“这只狮子挺绅士的。”Barnes笑着评价道，“它被你养得还真懂事，是个会和邻居友好相处的家伙。”  
Steve可不觉得他的Stevie有什么绅士可言，以前一巴掌吓得邻近的动物瑟瑟发抖都是常有的事，不过之前动物园也没有狼，大概狮子也是看着稀奇，毕竟身在和平的动物园里不需要每天思考如何得到食物，那颗大脑袋可以琢磨的事情不多，来了只狼可以瞧个新鲜，似乎也是可以理解的。  
反正以他对Stevie的了解，这只头脑简单的百兽之王眼睛里流露出的大抵就是“小东西长得还挺可爱”这样的情绪，类似于人类遇见了体型较小的狗时那种感觉吧。  
一天终于结束，Barnes脱了工作服，穿了件休闲夹克对Steve打了声招呼便离开了，有了个新同事的Rogers先生觉得今天的工作其实还算顺利，他再次在笼舍外面查看了一番，狮子和狼都已经吃完了食物，狼依旧趴在角落，而狮子也趴在笼边看着对方，倒是一副挺和谐的场景。  
所以说一切都还不错，那位兽医先生显然还挺喜欢这只狼的，如果他的Stevie一直冲着狼大吼大叫，兽医先生大概对他这个饲养员也会有点情绪的。  
Steve回到家，正在掏钥匙开门时，身后传来一个声音：“你是……Rogers？”  
真是耳熟，他回过头一看，果然新同事Barnes先生正嚼着三明治有些意外地站在楼梯口：“你住这里？我的屋子就在隔壁哎。”  
Steve点了点头，这一片都是很陈旧的平民公寓楼，他和母亲一直在这儿住了很久，也不过就是因为便宜罢了。Barnes说他到处跟着马戏团漂泊，初到布鲁克林会选择租这里的房子，倒也不奇怪。  
只是很巧就是了。  
说话间房门已打开，Steve犹豫了一下，还是开口邀请新邻居进来坐一坐。  
Barnes倒也没客气，他俩一起工作了一天，也算是熟悉了起来，进门的一刻，他似乎想到了什么，突然就笑了起来。  
“怎么了？”Steve有些好奇。  
“没什么。”Barnes扬起了嘴角，“就是突然想起了动物园的狮子和狼，Stevie和Bucky，隔着一道墙，住在隔壁。”  
听起来倒的确是这样，Steve也笑，招呼Barnes坐下后便去给自己弄晚餐，想了想后又往煎锅里多放了一块牛肉。  
“你一个人住？”Barnes看了看四周。  
Steve点点头：“这间公寓我和我妈妈一直住着，我上高中的时候她生病去世了，所以自然剩我一个人了。”  
“抱歉。”Barnes向他道了歉，Steve示意这没什么，其实他早已习惯这样的生活，从小体弱多病，高中辍学后四处打工，却渐渐长高长壮起来，他记得母亲临终的不舍，答应过一定好好保重自己的身体，所以只要时间允许，都尽量自己做饭吃，久而久之，厨艺倒是还挺不错。  
两份嫩煎牛肉和意大利面上了桌，Barnes将他夸赞了一番，既然Steve已经特地弄了他的那份晚餐，他自然不会刻意再去推辞了。于是Steve一边吃一边收获了无数的赞美之词，他都不知道自己简单做的菜可以得到如此高的评价，Barnes要是再说下去，他都怀疑自己是不是真的可以去那些高级饭店当主厨了。  
吃完客人也没闲着，他们既是邻居又是同事，目前看来还挺投缘，估计以后会是不错的朋友，要是太客气的话可不利于人际交往，于是Barnes说要帮着刷盘子，Steve也没阻止。  
“你居然还没到二十五岁？”在打探到彼此的年龄时，Barnes夸张地笑了起来，“老实说我今天还以为你三十多了呢，你这把大胡子还真不怎么看得出来真实年纪。所以我才跟Bucky介绍你这个Rogers叔叔，看来应该是Rogers哥哥才对，你甚至比我还小了一岁。”  
有个爽朗友善的邻居聊聊天还挺不错的，睡前刷牙时Steve站在镜子前摸了摸自己的胡子，看起来真的有那么老吗？  
不管怎么说，去动物园上班似乎成了件比以前更有意思的事情了。

 

6、  
动物园的动物不多，用得着兽医的时候自然也少，所以Barnes干脆跟在Steve后面学着怎么做个合格的饲养员，他目前主要的服务对象还是那只叫Bucky的白狼。  
由于腿伤的缘故，Bucky狼整天除了吃东西的时候，基本上都是窝在笼子一角晒太阳，如果赶上天气阴沉，干脆就缩到笼舍后面的窝里头去，连一根狼毛都不留给那些游客。  
有觉得无趣的男性游客捡起石头往栏杆上丢去，试图用声响威吓白狼站起来跑上一圈，但那只狼只是抬抬眼皮，压根懒得理那些无聊的游人一下。  
反而是隔壁的雄狮Stevie，对于有人“咣当”“咣当”地砸着狼舍的栏杆表现出了极大的不满，或许是讨厌那些声响的缘故，往往会大吼一声扑在笼子边，虽说狮子逃不出那结实的铁笼，但Stevie是只身形异常庞大的狮子，被它的目光盯上，游客总觉得说不出的威严和害怕，似乎自己朝那边走，狮子的头就转到哪边，几次三番，那游客只得自己悻悻然地放弃了骚扰动物这样不文明的举止。  
Stevie这才满意，趴在了笼边甚至惬意地甩起了尾巴，同时冲着狼舍那头轻声呜了几嗓子，而白狼并没有正眼瞧它，甚至特地转了身，用后脑勺对着百兽之王。  
“如果我没看错，Stevie这是在安抚Bucky吗？”拿着水管百无聊赖地往动物笼舍里的小水池里注水的Barnes有些讶异，“要是它会说话，是不是就该说‘别怕了，坏人我赶走了，来玩吧好不好？’”  
Steve表示他的猜测十分正确，狮子差不多就是这样的意思，不过看起来那只狼完全不是怕的样子，是根本懒得理周遭的一切，恨不得将自己彻彻底底藏起来的那种。  
“Bucky才不会在意这些。”Barnes笑道，“它在马戏团的日子很不好过，动物园这里已经安逸得像个天堂了。”  
Steve不觉得一个铁笼子围住的方寸之地可以称之为天堂，可大多数动物园都是如此，他一个穷小子也没能力可以给这些动物更好的条件，便只是在自己当饲养员的时候尽可能地多照顾它们一些。  
因了他的这份心，雄狮Stevie和他极其亲近，只有他敢直接进了狮笼，将这只狮子当做一只大狗般地洗刷，游客也喜欢看他给狮子洗澡，老板对此喜闻乐见，当然，也早早声明，如果发生什么意外，动物园概不负责。  
Barnes初来乍到，亦是不敢太靠近这头勇猛的狮子的，Steve倒是信心满满，偶尔兽医帮着狮子检查健康状况时，他在旁引导着，一切顺利。  
当然，Steve又不是马戏团的驯兽员，才不会做把头放进狮子嘴里这种危险又无意义的事情，虽然他相信即使他这么做了Stevie也只会以为自己在给它做牙齿检查而大张嘴巴当一只傻乎乎的狮子。  
还有一点Steve决不妥协，那就是兽医每次给白狼换药的时候，他必得寸步不离地守着，对于不是自己亲手带大的动物，他总有着太多的不放心，这只狼脾气真心算不上好，若真的惹急了，回头往兽医的手臂上“啊呜”来那么一口，那可真够对方受的。  
Barnes笑笑也便由着他，作为回报，偶尔晚上去Steve那边蹭饭，必得买上很多菜，两个人吃喝间笑谈一番，屋子里的气氛倒是比昔日温馨了不少。

 

7、  
渐渐地白狼的前肢终于长好，Steve将它按在地上，方便Barnes仔仔细细地冲了个干净。许是熟悉了他俩总给自己治伤，狼倒也没有什么挣扎。在太阳底下晒干后，Steve方觉察出白狼的漂亮来。当一匹狼摆脱了病怏怏的形象，蓬松的白色皮毛下是线条优美的身躯，神情高傲而警觉，只站在那里便像一道风景。  
只是这风景的背景不太好看，灰扑扑的水泥地和锈迹斑斑的铁笼，如果这一抹白色可以驰骋在草原或群山间，一定美得让人陶醉。  
仔细看看，当初马戏团的姑娘倒也没说错，这匹狼独特的绿色眼睛的确和Barnes的有点相似，只不过Barnes看人从来温和，至于眼神深邃的狼，谁知道它在想些什么。  
“你在发什么呆？”Barnes奇怪地看着他，Steve总不好说我在想你和白狼的眼睛，于是略有些窘迫地转移话题：“没什么，我只是觉得今天的Stevie有点奇怪。”  
Barnes顺着他的视线望去，狮子将自己的大脑袋趴在两只前爪上，一动不动地望着狼舍，眼神中竟然有显而易见的温柔浮现。  
“Stevie也懂得欣赏了是吧。”Barnes一脸“我懂”的模样，“我们Bucky可的确是只漂亮的白狼呢。”  
一匹公狼，是不是能漂亮到让一只公狮子觉得很漂亮的程度，这Steve没有研究过，Stevie是他一手带大的，或许拥有和人类同理的审美观念也未可知。动物园的生活日复一日无聊得很，有点新鲜事物吸引一下Stevie的注意力也不算坏事。话说回来，这头四岁的狮子也差不多快到性成熟的年龄了，但Steve可不指望老板能买只母狮子回来繁衍后代什么的，不过如果能去别的动物园配个种带回一两只小狮子倒也不错。  
Stevie的基因看起来就很优秀呢。  
并不知道饲养员打算将它当种公使用的Stevie依旧悠闲，吃完了食物在笼子里跑了两圈后冲邻居吼了两声算打招呼，虽然今天格外飘逸好看的白狼仍然不搭理它，不过它早已习惯，所以心情依旧很好，甚至威风凛凛地甩了甩自己的鬃毛，惹来游客的惊呼。

8、  
“今晚吃炖牛肉好不好，Steve？”Barnes甩着手上的水珠走过来，“天天给这些肉食动物喂生肉，真让人羡慕，刚发了薪水，晚上我多买几块牛肉回去。”  
Steve倒没什么意见，他现在已经习惯了Barnes来决定菜谱了，不过牛肉得炖好几个小时的，等做好了大概晚餐已经变成了夜宵。  
“为什么要等？”Barnes冲他神秘地笑了笑，“我早就计划好了，今天有新电影要上，把肉炖上，我们出去看电影顺便在外面吃一顿，明天周二闭园，不需要早早就来上班，我们可以悠闲地放松一个晚上。你总把生活扑在动物上可不行，还是回归人类社会吧，James哥哥带你逍遥一下。”  
自从知道自己比Steve还大了一岁后，Barnes总以哥哥自居，Steve虽然无奈也只能由着他。Steve的生活社交极其简单，他还很瘦小时看尽了人间冷暖，并不想和人多么交心，Barnes却不一样，他喜欢热闹，也希望Steve能拥有些热闹。  
“不走出去，你这辈子什么时候才能有女朋友呢？”Barnes说道，“动物园倒是有不少姑娘看上你的胸肌，可你眼里只有你的狮子啊。”  
Steve想反驳，他可没只看着狮子，现在他在动物园有至少一半时间要注意着他们的兽医，防止被狼咬，防止被鸵鸟踢，还要提醒这家伙披上雨衣免得鸟舍里那些鹦鹉噼里啪啦地将鸟粪拉到他头上去。  
Barnes总是忘记穿雨衣，真是让人头疼。  
JamesBarnes决定了的事，Steve似乎难以反驳，总之他们最后还是炖了一锅肉后走进了电影院。Barnes说他买的是部喜剧片，他们都熟悉的一位喜剧大师在演，看完后Steve却并不觉得那是部喜剧，太多的国家因为战争而千疮百孔，谁也不知道美国会不会也沦陷其中。  
令人捧腹的滑稽镜头下，掩藏着的是对战争的控诉。  
电影大概也令Barnes感慨良多，他没再多聊什么，只说肉还要炖上一段时间，于是又拉着Steve去了酒吧，声称今晚自己请客。  
Steve可不想让自己的邻居一晚上花光一个月的薪水，然后这个月只能靠蔬菜度日，他一直劝阻着Barnes，最后点了最便宜的酒，还被对方强灌了好几口。  
他很少喝酒，酒量却异乎寻常地好，似乎喝多少都醉不了的程度，因此在Barnes已经有点醉醺醺的时候，Steve仍旧清醒地惦记着炖在炉灶上的那一锅牛肉。  
他正要招呼着自己的邻居早点回家，否则他们可能会得到一锅小火慢炖的焦糊肉块，却见有双大手已经搭上了Barnes的肩膀：“呦，James，你也来这里喝酒？”  
那是个高大的黑发男人，姿态的亲昵让Barnes在醉酒的时候也皱起了眉头，试图拨开对方的手：“我不记得你来过这里。”  
“是没有。”对方说，“从那次以后你就不来那家酒吧了，我想找找你，想不到居然遇上了，这算缘分吗？”  
“带着你的缘分给我滚。”Barnes的眼神凌厉起来，“我想你大概不记得我的拳击还是很厉害的了吧。”  
Steve想现在不是袖手旁观的时候了，既然他的邻居兼同事已经表达出了很明显的不欢迎对方的情绪，那么这个男人也被他列入不欢迎的范畴：“James，我们该回家了。”  
Barnes应和了一声，摇摇晃晃搭着Steve的手臂准备回去，那个男人打量了他一下：“原来你喜欢年纪比较大的类型。怎么，享受被人当小甜心宠着的感觉？”  
“谁都比你这个没礼貌的家伙好一百倍。”酒精上头的Barnes顺手将一只酒杯朝对方砸了过去，就在对方试图还击的时候，Steve想都没想伸出他那线条优美的胳膊将对方摔倒在地上，然后趁乱扶着他的邻居赶紧离开。  
他倒不怕打起来，但他真的怕牛肉糊掉，那可是Barnes念叨了一晚上的炖牛肉。  
回到家后他将醉酒的邻居先甩在小沙发上，飞奔去厨房看牛肉，还好，炖得恰到好处，香气扑鼻，入口即化。  
他用盘子盛了些出来准备给Barnes先尝尝，邻居已经睡得迷迷糊糊，他只好将牛肉放在桌子上，试图将对方推醒。  
“牛肉。”他说。  
朦胧着睡眼坐起来的Barnes张开了嘴巴向他示意，Steve只能无奈地叉起一块牛肉送到他嘴里，Barnes嚼了几口看起来非常满意，于是又张了嘴，Steve便又喂了他一口。  
Barnes却停了下来：“你这么温柔干什么？”  
Steve不解，Barnes又说了一句：“你这样的人，为什么没有女朋友？”  
Steve笑了笑，他的确从没交过女朋友，他不知道谈恋爱是什么样的感觉，若有了喜欢的人，必会极尽温柔地对待对方吧。  
Barnes凑了过来摸了摸他浓密的胡子，Steve觉得有些痒，却没躲避：“是因为胡子的关系吗？明明那么年轻，那家伙凭什么说你年纪大？”  
他显然已经喝醉了，Steve无奈地摇摇头企图把他扶起来，今晚牛肉大概没胃口享用了，只好明早热一热再吃了。没得到对方的回答，Barnes似乎不耐烦起来，一把将Steve的脑袋扭过来：“我像你的小甜心吗？”  
你是甜心不错，可不是我的，Steve想起刚刚酒吧那个男人的话，眉目凝重了起来：“那个人为什么那样没礼貌？你得罪过他？”  
Barnes哈哈一笑：“是他得罪过我，之前在另一家酒吧，他喝多了认为我应该沉迷于他的胸肌之下然后立刻和他去开房，所以我让他好好领教了我的拳击。他哪有什么胸肌，你的胸肌才能叫胸肌呢。”  
这样没头没脑的赞许，Steve表示欣然接受。

9、  
难得的休闲以Barnes的醉酒睡去而结束，Steve不想打扰他的美梦，干脆在他睡着后将他抱到自己床上，而自己则在小沙发上窝了一晚。  
以至于第二天向来按时起来晨跑的Steve萎靡不振地只想赖床。  
睡醒的Barnes显得有些不好意思，他建议Steve不如请假半天，反正今天也没什么大事要做，Steve不置可否，往床上一扑看来的确累得不轻。Barnes回家洗漱一番后帮Steve煎了几片土司，又将昨晚的牛肉热好，自己也顺便吃了几口后打了声招呼便要去动物园。  
Steve将脑袋蒙在枕头里朝他挥了挥手。  
这个向来自律的大个子难得流露出可爱的一面，倒让Barnes觉得有趣，他也觉得心情不错，到动物园的第一件事就是要去喂Stevie和Bucky。  
狮子打了个巨大的呵欠，为着自己的主人没有同来而疑惑地歪起了脑袋，Barnes将生肉从角门丢了进去：“Steve今天得迟点来，说起来感觉是我的错，所以今天我来喂你了，快吃吧。”  
狮子嗅了嗅肉，却并不吃，而是低吼了一声，又往狼舍那边走了几步，然后走回来，之后一直盯着Barnes。  
“我知道了。”Barnes哭笑不得，“我不会忘记喂Bucky食物的，我也是饲养员好吗？你是只狮子哎，不要对一匹狼那么关心吧。”  
Stevie显然没听懂他在说什么，直到看见白狼将肉叼到嘴里慢慢咀嚼起来，它才开始狼吞虎咽起自己那份肉来。  
Barnes打算去鸟舍那边看一看，昨天有饲养员说有几只鸟儿的精神看起来似乎不太好，他刚要打开笼门，一件雨衣从天而降般罩在了脑袋上。  
“你又忘记穿雨衣了。”他听见了Steve的声音，笑着将雨衣扯了下来，却忽然愣住了。  
“你刮胡子了？”Barnes问道。  
失去了胡子的SteveRogers英俊而年轻，一头金发在阳光下耀眼得几乎刺目，他冲着Barnes笑了笑，倒显出几分年轻人的自得来。  
Barnes觉得这才该是真正的甜心，只不知道将来会是谁的。

10、  
这天阴雨绵绵，游客寥寥无几，动物们也缩在可遮雨的地方毫无精神，饲养员们也没什么事情要做，老板却忽然宣布，他从上次那个马戏团里又买了一只豹子，我们动物园要迎来第一只豹子啦，饲养员Steve，请你将狼舍旁边的空笼子打扫一下，兽医先生，请你给我的新动物做个检查。  
Barnes对此没什么意见，这反正是他的工作，但说到豹子，他有些不安地皱了皱眉。  
“怎么了？”Steve疑惑地问。  
“我真的不希望是我想的那只豹子。”Barnes担忧地说，“但那个马戏团里头也只有一只豹子而已……”  
Steve不明白为什么他对豹子的到来忧心忡忡，不管是豹子或者老虎，猛兽虽然麻烦，但也总有解决之道的。  
很快豹子被运来，那是只看来挺矫健的花豹，金黄色的皮毛上布满黑色斑点，比较特别的是它的脸上有两道很深的交叉疤痕，这使得它看起来狰狞了不少。  
Steve总觉得花豹的样子会让小孩子看到都哭起来，他在日常怀疑老板审美的同时感叹着动物园离倒闭又近了一步，即使有Stevie这个台柱子也撑不住啊。  
“哦不，真的是你，交叉骨。”Barnes头疼地扶住了额头，“他们居然还把你放在Bucky的旁边。”  
Steve奇怪地看着他，还没等开口询问，白狼在花豹出现的一刻起就警觉地竖起了耳朵，露出自己的獠牙，似乎极度仇恨的样子，全然一副高度紧张遇见死敌的表现。而花豹在清醒后看见了白狼，立刻表现出了同样的对峙，面露凶光的样子令它看着也更加可怕。  
若不是有铁笼拦着，Steve敢肯定两只动物一定已经毫不留情地撕咬在一起了。  
“一个马戏团出来的，他们有仇？”Steve忍不住问了一句，身旁一个阴沉的声音说道：“当然，大概是不把对方咬死不罢休的仇恨吧。”  
他低头一看，说话的却是一个小矮子，正在奇怪间，Barnes的声音听起来似乎也有了怒气：“Zola，你来干什么？”  
身后传来一声饱含恐惧的狼叫，Steve回头，刚刚还在和花豹对峙的白狼Bucky盯着那个小矮子，竟浑身哆嗦起来，花豹似乎有了靠山，嘴里发出威胁的嘶吼，不停拍打着笼舍的栏杆。而白狼则还在发抖着后退，最后退到了和狮舍相邻的那一面笼子旁。  
Steve觉得与其说它是慌不择路，倒不如说是在寻求已然信任的狮子的庇护。  
相处时间久了，Steve也能摸清白狼的个性，向来独立而自傲，这次能被吓得居然开始依赖Stevie，可见恐惧到了何种程度。  
早就因为花豹在挑衅白狼而神色不满的Stevie在看到自己的邻居已经缩到脚边时，搞不太清楚状况地望望自己的饲养员，然后将自己那颗毛茸茸的大脑袋凑到了白狼身旁嗅了嗅，哼哼着在笼边一拱一拱，仿佛是让蜷缩的白狼不要那样害怕。片刻后，它抬起头，看见花豹依旧龇牙咧嘴面露凶光，于是张大了嘴巴发出震耳欲聋的一声狮吼，震得Barnes只想捂耳朵，而Steve还好心地翻译起来：“Stevie是在说，你这个浑身斑点的丑八怪，滚一边去，别吓着我可爱的小狼！！”  
Barnes很怀疑一头狮子的词汇量是不是那么丰富，不过显然很有效就是了，花豹可受不住这只巨兽的威吓，往边上退了好几步，这才算安静下来。  
小矮子Zola仿佛才刚看见Barnes一般：“是Barnes啊，好久不见，Bucky被卖到动物园实在是太可惜了，不是吗？”  
Barnes连正眼都不瞧他：“在这里总不会有人拿鞭子抽它，还将它捆住怂恿豹子去咬它，我们没什么好聊的，它能离开你身边我简直庆幸。”  
“马戏团的确是要散了，我来帮忙送交叉骨过来。”Zola阴沉地笑，“它们是邻居，真巧不是吗，交叉骨可没忘了它脸上的伤疤是谁干的好事。”  
Zola离开后，Barnes一脸郁卒地坐在地上，看着瑟缩的白狼，龇牙的花豹和警惕的狮子：“我能把这只豹子移到很远的地方去吗？”  
Steve表示他们动物园似乎已经没有多余的笼子了，老板到底是个吝啬的人啊。

 

11、  
花豹没法移走，而白狼经此一吓，却是彻底不吃食了。  
三天了，喂给它的食物连动都没动，甚至连口水都不喝。在Steve的帮助下，Barnes捆住它的四肢，企图将食物硬灌下去，却被它悉数吐了出来，最后只喂进去一点水。动物园条件本就不好，Barnes想给它挂营养液，也遭遇了剧烈的挣扎。  
白狼似乎对人类产生了巨大的敌意，不信任任何人，也不信任人给的食物。  
“它大概看到我们和Zola一起站在笼子外头，以为我们是一伙的。”Barnes分析道，“好不容易摆脱了Zola，结果这家伙又出现了，真是阴魂不散。”  
Zola是马戏团的小丑，以虐待动物为乐，交叉骨则是他一手养大的花豹，只听Zola的命令。  
不愿意服从的白狼不知道在Zola的鞭子下吃了多少苦头，直到Barnes来了马戏团，常帮它治伤，情况才好转一点。可团长指定了白狼交给Zola负责，Barnes作为一个打杂的兽医也决定不了什么，还经常被派往外地演出时照顾其他动物，心有余而力不足令他觉得非常烦闷。  
交叉骨从前也不叫交叉骨，Zola放任它去欺负白狼，原本豹子的体型和战力都是能克制狼的，但白狼心眼多，叼了杂技演员的飞刀扑过去迎敌，在豹子脸上留下两道很深的伤疤，这足以让豹子恐惧了很久。倒是团长觉得这疤痕伤得很特别，于是才有了“交叉骨”这样的名字。  
交叉骨不敢去惹白狼，直到白狼策划带着饱受虐待的动物逃跑，它嘶吼着喊醒了Zola和保安，Zola将白狼捆起来狠狠地抽打，还怂恿着花豹上去咬它。幸好团长始终觉得白狼是马戏团的资产，如果死了那简直是笔赔本买卖，这才制止他们将白狼折腾致死。当然，经过这件事谁都觉得要驯服这匹狼完全不可能，于是团长拍板将它卖给了动物园。  
Zola带给白狼的恐惧已经深深刻在骨子里，似乎是种本能，Barnes也不知道该怎么去消除。  
最后只好先打了一针看看状况。  
这可急坏了一旁的狮子，焦躁不安地在笼子里走来走去，还叼起自己这边的一块肉试图从缝隙里塞到白狼那边去。  
这波操作看得游客目瞪口呆，Barnes怕白狼再被人群惊吓到，干脆建议Steve将它关到笼舍后面的房间去。  
此举对于白狼的休养或许有好处，但对于看不到邻居状况的狮子来说简直就是煎熬，Stevie在动物园待了几年，也有一批固定的小粉丝了，每到周末就惦记着动物园里的大狮子，而它在Steve的引导下总会表演些帅气的奔跑、吼叫来逗乐小游客。可现在它自然是没那个心情的，小男孩们见他们威武的大狮子挤在笼子边一动不动，于是很担忧地问：“Stevie怎么了，生病了吗？”  
扫好垃圾准备去倒的Steve无奈地表示，Stevie没有生病，不过它的好朋友白狼生病啦，所以它很担心。  
孩子们纷纷表示理解，表示自己也是这样，如果小姐妹或者小哥们生病了，就没有玩乐的心情啦。  
“我见过那只白狼，它可真漂亮。”一个小姑娘奶声奶气地说，“希望它快点好起来，这样Stevie也会跟我们玩啦。”  
“谢谢你的吉言，小天使，它一定会好的。”Steve笑着摸摸孩子的脑袋，引导他们去看新租借来展览的几匹矮脚马，等孩子们闹哄哄地散去，他颇为同情地看着背影萧索的狮子，感慨道：“动物实在是不得自由，明明就在隔壁，担心得要命也没有资格去探望和陪伴。”  
身着白大褂的Barnes刚刚在一本正经地教孩子们如何通过羽毛区分公鸟和母鸟，听了他的话便笑了起来：“别担心，你要是闹情绪不肯吃饭，我一定第一时间去探望和陪伴你。”  
Steve不知道该怎么回复自己淘气的邻居，只好很难得地朝他翻了个白眼。

 

12、  
“今晚我得在动物园值班。”Barnes说，“老Jimmy有急事要回去一趟，我已经答应他了，所以说好的烩羊肉明天再做吧。”  
Steve不置可否，但一个人吃饭似乎少了很多乐趣。  
他喂饱了花豹，训斥它不可以再惹事；又和Barnes一起去看了看白狼的状况，没有更糟，却也没有更好；最后他进入了笼子安抚了可怜的Stevie，表示它的邻居已经没什么大事了，很快就好了，于是狮子才勉强吃了点东西。  
总之就是磨磨蹭蹭地不肯下班。  
Barnes也没在意他，因为自己正在值班室里整理那张小床，值班室实在太小，不然他倒是可以邀请邻居留下来一起的，还可以聊聊天解解闷。  
男人们不在乎床的品质，但两个大男人挤在这个小值班室里，真的要连转身的地方都没有了。  
夜深后值班室里闷得很，Barnes睡得很不安稳，隐约地听见远处传来一两声狼嚎，狼本就是夜行生物，晚上叫上两声倒也不稀奇。但这几天白狼Bucky基本没吃东西，动都懒得动，怎么会有精神嚎叫？  
Barnes觉得不太对，因为似乎还有狮子的吼声，总不能是Bucky和Stevie大晚上的在聊天吧。  
他想自己总该去查看一下，猛兽区那儿只留了一盏极昏暗的路灯，良好的视力让他看见居然有人打开了花豹的笼子，并且正在将白狼的笼门打开，半夜这样不正常的行径自然是让敏锐的雄狮焦躁不安的，它一边吼叫着示警，一边试图撞开自己这边的笼子，当然一切徒劳无功。  
对方矮小的身形让Barnes一下子便认出了Zola，也只能是他，否则交叉骨怎么会如此听话，在他的指挥下窜进了白狼的笼子。  
值班室离这儿较远，老板贪图便宜，值夜班的老Jimmy快六十岁了，耳朵还有些背，如果今晚他在这里，是什么都听不见的。Zola或许也算准了这一点，才没有刻意掩藏声音，只是Barnes也不知道他什么时候偷走并配了笼舍的备用钥匙的。  
“Zola，你在做什么？”Barnes开口质问道，Zola被他吓了一跳，但看他也只有一个人，便释然了。  
白狼是他驯兽生涯的一个污点，他可不甘心让这只动物从此就这么安然地在动物园待下去。他知道自己是让白狼本能害怕的人，只要自己手持皮鞭出现，那匹狼甚至不敢反抗，何况他还有自己一手养大的花豹作为帮手。  
交叉骨很早就明白，只要自己跟着Zola来欺压马戏团的其他动物，那么自己就可以得到丰盛的食物，以及来自其他动物的仰视和害怕。  
Zola打算带着自己的豹子离开，抛开苛待动物不谈，他的驯兽技巧其实的确很厉害，在任何马戏团都不愁找不到工作。当然，他还准备了工具和绳索，只要有可能，就将那匹狼一起带走。  
他会驯服那只野兽，最终也和交叉骨一样成为自己手下乖乖听话的好孩子。  
白狼Bucky因为Zola带来的鞭子而瑟瑟发抖，Zola站在笼外，得意地看着被花豹逼至角落的白狼，就算被这个打杂的兽医发现又怎么样呢，一个人终究是打不过一只豹子的。  
“我劝你最好别这么做。”Barnes看着Zola，有些后悔刚刚不该惊动他，直接回值班室报口警可能更有效些，但他也不敢就这么袖手旁观，Zola看起来似乎要让花豹将白狼赶出来，可交叉骨的狠厉脾气他在马戏团是领教过的，谁知道会不会公报私仇一口咬断白狼的喉咙。  
虚弱的白狼和花豹在同一空间多待一分钟，就多增加一份危险。  
Stevie在他身后的狮笼里撞来撞去，若不是老板听了饲养员的建议没敢在笼子质量上吝啬，大概这些铁栅栏早就碎裂了。Barnes心念一动，想起了自己腰间别的笼子后面饲养室的钥匙，便拔腿往另一边跑去。  
他的确打不过壮硕的花豹，所以他需要一位更加强有力的帮手。  
希望如Steve所说，这头狮子足够聪明能分得清敌友，也希望这些日子他看见的狮子对于自己的白狼邻居那种关切的眼神是真的。  
你可是SteveRogers那样的人一手带大的狮子呢，怎么说也应该比交叉骨要棒得多吧，男孩。  
Barnes在心里祈祷着，而Zola似乎已经看出了他的意图，吹了口哨示意交叉骨先别管那匹狼，先看住这个多管闲事的兽医再说。  
花豹敏捷地两三步便截断了Barnes的去路，狮子因为花豹对饲养员的无礼而再次狠狠地撞在围栏上，百兽之王的怒吼吓住了豹子，但交叉骨亦是聪明的，栏杆限制了狮子的进一步举动，它看得出来。  
豹子慌乱间有些失控，野兽捕食的本性占了上风，对着人就扑了过去，Barnes急急地后退，外套已经被锋利的爪子扯烂。Zola只想来偷动物，可不想出了人命将事情闹大，何况他也知道，交叉骨这样凶残的猛兽，一旦见了血，必然会很难控制得住。  
攻击已经展开就很难收住，Barnes虽然了解野兽的习性，知道被它们盯上时静止不动会比逃跑更安全些，可真的遇到这种情况，还能静止不动的那可真的是心理上的超人了。  
花豹的爪子只险险在他小腿上划过，他却已经感受到那种皮开肉绽的痛苦了，血腥气弥漫开的时候连正在吼叫的Stevie都愣了一瞬，交叉骨蓬勃了全身的肌肉如同只大猫一般试图扑过来。  
一道白色的身影与它相撞，两只猛兽扭打到了一边。  
因为Zola手持鞭子而缩在笼中的Bucky终于扑了出来，它知道谁是对它好的，也知道如果Barnes被打败，那么自己的下场不会比这个人类更好。  
所以即使害怕，它也得放手一搏。  
由于白狼加入了战局，狮子的吼叫几近疯狂，Bucky龇着牙制止敌人靠近Barnes，哪怕Zola呵斥着挥起鞭子，它也只是抖了一下，却毫不退缩。狼的战斗力比不过豹子，可胜在敏捷，只是Bucky饿了好几天，体力不支，到底也不能占了上风。  
Barnes摸了摸自己小腿的伤痕，还好，不算太深，他挣扎着站起来，既然没人在注意自己，总得快些把狮子放出来才行。  
狮子突然又狂怒地哀鸣起来，交叉骨将白狼按到在了身下，狰狞的獠牙对着它的咽喉，似乎不打算留情，连Zola的阻止都视而不见。  
“天呐，Bucky！”Barnes焦急地却不知该怎么营救。  
“Bucky！！！”有更急切和洪亮的喊声传来，Barnes还没回过神来，一截堆在路边本来大概要用来搭马棚的木头已经飞了过来，撞在了交叉骨的身上，伴随着花豹的惨叫声，他只听见一阵稀里哗啦的开锁声，然后被人紧紧搂在怀里。  
“Bucky，你没事吧？”SteveRogers那张有些苍白的脸出现在他面前，因为看见了小腿上的血痕而面色更加难看。“没有别的伤了吗，Bucky，你快点坐下来。”  
很久没人叫他的昵称了，Barnes想，他干脆将Bucky这个名字送给了那只白狼，想不到有一天还有人会这样呼唤自己。  
以焦急而不能失去的语气。  
Steve今晚觉察出了空气中的闷热，他料想自己的邻居在值班室那种地方必然也睡不好，干脆做了烩羊肉准备送来当夜宵。刚走到值班室发现没人，他就听见自己一手养大的狮子从未有过的急切的吼叫，想都没想就立刻冲了过来。  
他多庆幸自己赶来了，不然他有可能会失去两个Bucky。  
狮笼的门被他轻车熟路地打开，早已按耐不住的雄狮如同离弦之箭般直扑交叉骨，两个巴掌就将它扇得晕头转向。  
Stevie将花豹按在了地上，对方脆弱的喉管就这样暴露在它面前，但Steve喝止了这一行为。动物园里的猛兽自相残杀，不管目的为何，终究是不能为人所容的。  
狮子倒是很听饲养员的话，不耐烦地拍着花豹的背将它赶回笼子里。  
至于Zola，Steve用他带来的绳索将其捆牢，准备一会儿通知别的饲养员过来将他交给警CHA。这个小丑并不重要，重要的是Barnes腿上那道伤口。  
“你得马上跟我到医院去，Bucky，”他现在叫起这个昵称非常顺口，就好像一直都是这样叫似的，“伤口必须消毒、上药然后包扎，还有破伤风，你得打上几针，天知道猛兽的爪子有多少细菌。”  
他的狮子疑惑地看了看Steve，突然冲着趴在地上似乎累到虚脱的白狼就扑了过去。  
“嘿那是你的邻居啊。”Steve只能大声喝止一下，生怕这只狮子突然抽风将自己的邻居一口吞了。  
然而他显然想多了，这么久以来第一次和邻居亲密接触的狮子展现出了友好到极致的邻里关系，它将白狼圈在怀里，殷勤地伸出舌头帮助邻居梳理它的毛发，被舔得湿漉漉的白狼发出低低的抗议声，但完全被Stevie忽略掉了。  
Steve赶着送Barnes去医院，他试图将狮子和白狼赶回各自的笼子里去，然而狮子抱紧了怀里的邻居，完全不理不睬，仿佛成了雕塑。  
“好吧。”Steve妥协地说，“你们暂时待在一个笼子里可以了吧。老板问起来，我就说昨晚Zola来偷动物，不知怎么打开了狮子和狼的笼子，结果两只动物就跑到一起去了。”  
得到主人的首肯，Stevie愉悦地一口叼起白狼的后颈皮，将它轻轻放在了自己的窝里。  
白狼的表情无奈地让Barnes都想笑，却还有点不放心：“你确定没有问题吗？”  
Steve觉得自己完全可以确定，因为狮子现在整个就是一脸“你们快走吧，别打扰我和邻居聊天”的气场。

 

13、  
对于半夜有人要来动物园偷猛兽，并且发生伤人事件的状况，老板表示了震惊，一个小矮子单枪匹马来偷豹子、狮子和狼，的确是非常令人难以置信了。  
Zola会得到应有的惩处，但Steve还是选择放过了花豹，说到底，它也不过是被Zola驯服控制的一个傀儡罢了，一只豹子能懂多少人类之间的是非观呢。  
可到底交叉骨留在这里，碍着了太多生物的眼，狼讨厌它，狮子讨厌它，Barnes讨厌它，Steve每每看见Barnes小腿上的伤痕，也非常讨厌它。  
这段期间Barnes请假在家休养，Steve家和动物园两头都要顾，至于老板，只要Barnes别把猛兽伤人的消息传出去他就谢天谢地，自然也不会多说什么。  
“之前你叫我什么？”Barnes笑眯眯地舀起一勺土豆塞进嘴里，“你那时候到底是在喊我，还是在喊白狼？”  
Steve觉得自己脸颊发烫，他拒绝回答这个问题，只是叮嘱道：“你多吃点，我上班去了。”  
走到门口时他被Barnes叫住：“嘿，邻居，想清楚到底是叫我还是叫狼，这关系到我以后会继续叫你邻居还是改口叫你Stevie。”  
答案似乎显而易见，Steve觉得Bucky这个名字相当好听，正好今天狼舍空了下来，他愉悦地打扫起来，时不时瞥见一旁搂着白狼不放手的狮子，忍不住叫了一声：“嗨，Bucky。”  
动物对自己的名字挺敏感，两只猛兽同时抬头，白狼是疑惑，而狮子则不算友好地又将白狼搂得更紧了些。  
“你不用紧张，”Steve白了它一眼，“我有我自己的Bucky的，我对狼没有兴趣。”  
说起来一头狮子对一匹狼感兴趣好像也挺奇特的。  
其他的游客对于狮子和狼友好相处在同一间笼子里表达了惊异，狮子丝毫没有要伤害狼的样子，甚至特地在吃饭的时候将肉叼到了狼的嘴边。  
两头毛茸茸的猛兽依偎在一起还挺有看点的。  
Steve不无遗憾地想可惜现在通讯不够发达，老板若是舍得钱在报纸上等个版面来宣传一下，可能他们动物园生意会非常好也说不定。  
倒是小孩子们很高兴，因为狮子的朋友白狼终于肯跟它玩了，威武的狮子Stevie也恢复了活力。  
至于交叉骨，Steve则与老板认真谈了谈，他详细分析了伤过人的猛兽会有多大的危害，如果花豹一旦发狂不小心伤到游客，动物园可能必须立刻关门，直吓得老板脸色发白，终于下定决心将这只豹子打发走。  
一个星期后老板很高兴地说，又有一个马戏团来这边表演，团长听说动物园有只面目特异的花豹，打算用自家的一只豹子来换。  
这次Steve都不知道败家的是自家老板还是马戏团团长了。  
不过又是豹子的话，也不知道狮子和白狼会不会有心理阴影。  
当然，动物的心情Steve也没太多时间去考虑，他得多考虑考虑自己邻居家那位Bucky才行。  
他没有谈恋爱的经验，但时刻想着一个人，希望和他在一起，希望他不要青睐于其他人，大抵应该算在喜欢的范畴了吧。  
只是却不知道如何挑明，看Barnes的表现，对自己应该也是有好感的。  
何况自己曾当过救他的英雄不是吗。  
偶尔还真羡慕那只狮子，Steve想，抱着Bucky不管不顾，将人家舔得就跟从水里捞出来似的。

 

14、  
新来的豹子是一头黑豹，这倒是让Steve很意外，要知道这年头黑豹很罕见的，价格必然比花豹贵了不少。  
这么算起来，自家老板居然难得赚到了。  
狮子和白狼对于这个一身漆黑的新邻居表现出了好奇，幸运的是，新来的黑豹是个安静高傲的个性，仿佛高高在上的贵族，连一个眼神都懒得施舍给隔壁那两个傻大个。对于食物，它也是诸多挑剔，嫌弃到不行，不到饿得不行，坚决不吃那些东西。  
“看来它在马戏团过得不错，”Barnes看着黑豹的饮食状况分析道，他最近伤口差不多愈合，闲着也是闲着，便一起跟来上班，“我估计吃的用的都是最好的，来这种穷苦的小动物园，真是辛苦你了。”  
穷苦小动物园首席饲养员SteveRogers表示，对不起我们只有这些不入流的食物，爱吃吃，不吃饿着。  
不管曾经是万兽之王，草原霸主，亦或是天空翱翔的神鹰，进了动物园，大家都是观赏动物而已，谁也没比谁高贵到哪里去。  
黑豹看来是个很会审时度势的，适应了几天之后，便入乡随俗吃起这里的东西来，它安静得很，平时连遛弯都很少，趴在那里亦会抬起高贵的头颅，仿佛受过训练一般。  
游客纷纷赞叹它的高贵，它亦是充耳不闻。  
既然是个好相处又不多话的邻居，狮子和白狼便不再在意它了，它俩如今腻歪得很，隔几天Stevie就要提醒自己的饲养员将白狼放过来和自己过个愉快的下午，Steve看得出来，虽然白狼不太情愿的模样，很快却也和狮子依偎到一起互相梳理皮毛顺便晒个太阳。  
偶尔狮子会和黑豹吼上几句，声音不大，听起来倒像是聊天的样子。  
根据Steve的翻译，黑豹在问你为什么会和狼那么要好啊，狮子在回答我乐意关你什么事，黑豹在不高兴地说我就是问一问你这个人怎么说话呢没教养，狮子在回答我是土生土长布鲁克林狮，我们这里就是这样说话你能怎么着。  
Barnes对于这样的翻译深表怀疑。

 

15、  
两个月后的闭园日，有贵客临门。  
Steve看到几辆豪车停到了门口，正要上前表示对不起今天我们不营业，参观请改日，一个身着西装的黑人从车里走了出来，通身的桀骜贵气倒让他第一时间想到动物园里那只黑豹。  
其余车里齐刷刷钻出一排衣着有些奇异的黑人女保镖，Steve被阻挡在了人墙外，看对方也没什么找麻烦的样子，他便也没有更多的动作。那个黑人男子径直入内，在动物园里环顾了一周，直奔猛兽区。  
那只黑豹似乎有所感应般地眼睛发亮，直扑在了栏杆上，那个男人也终于开口：“天哪甜心，我终于找到你了。”  
“发生什么事？”刚刚给矮脚马检查完的Barnes被猛兽区的这架势吓了一跳。  
Steve表示自己也不太清楚，但貌似他们知道那只黑豹原本的名字了。  
一只叫甜心的黑豹，并不比一只叫鹿仔的白狼好听到哪里去。  
老板匆匆赶来，对方与之交谈起来。原来他们来自一个富饶的非洲国家瓦坎达，Steve的地理并不好，他没听说那个地方，至于那个男人，自称叫T’Challa，是瓦坎达的一位贵族，具体是什么贵族Steve没有听清，依稀似乎听到“王子”之类的词，但他觉得太扯了，布鲁克林街头哪来的什么非洲王子。  
而这只黑豹，则是这位瓦坎达贵族T’Challa的宠物，这点倒是不稀奇，有钱人总喜欢养些常人永远养不起的动物。某天有偷猎者来瓦坎达的动物保护区，正在巡视的T’Challa和黑豹甜心就这样追了过去，结果甜心中了陷阱，从此失踪，想不到辗转来了美国，T’Challa找了很久才打听到它的下落。  
不过Steve倒是能理解为什么马戏团要拿黑豹换花豹了，这高傲的黑豹必然是很难驯服的，可能比白狼还要棘手。  
老板自然也听懂了，可黑豹是他用花豹换的，花豹是真金白银买回来的，自然不能因为这位贵族说一句这是他的宠物就要回去。何况黑豹总是挺罕见的，对于动物园的收益来说是个帮助。  
说到钱的事，T’Challa反倒是放松了，Steve看他的架势，大约是不将钱财的多少放在心上的。其实这位贵族倒是个彬彬有礼的人物，如果真想强行带回黑豹，光他带的那些保镖，就已经足够了。  
老板开了个异乎寻常的高价，T’Challa居然想都没想就答应了，那是个Steve一辈子都无法企及的天文数字，两个住在平民公寓的布鲁克林小伙子只能咋舌。  
老板倒是喜出望外，他甚至殷切地询问T’Challa还需不需要其他动物，价格通通好商量。  
T’Challa付出的那个价格，Steve觉得买下整个动物园都已足够，当然瓦坎达的贵族只为他心爱的宠物而来，其余动物完全入不了他的眼。他打开笼子，黑豹相当乖巧地扑到了他身上，他搂了搂野兽的脖子：“抱歉甜心，害你吃了那么多苦头，我们现在可以回家了。”  
黑豹在他耳边咕噜咕噜也不知道在哼些什么，T’Challa似乎听懂了，他走向Steve和Barnes，伸出手握了握：“甜心说你们两位这几个月一直很照顾它，谢谢你们。”  
“别客气，”Steve只能笑笑，“我不过是尽我一份责任而已。”  
黑豹又哼了几声，这次T’Challa也感到了诧异：“你觉得这只狮子和狼很可怜，要带它们去我们那里？因为做了几个月邻居，所以应该互相帮助？”  
Barnes不明白他是怎么在黑豹的几声低吼里提炼出如此大的信息量的，但却意识到，如果老板松口，那么Stevie和Bucky就要离开他们了。  
Steve苦笑，只要有钱，老板一定会同意的。至于卖掉动物园的镇园之宝后，动物园未来的发展会如何，根本不是老板曾考虑过的问题。  
T’Challa开出了价钱，老板也表示了满意，还顺便极力推荐那两只永不知疲倦的鸵鸟。于是Steve发现，半天功夫，老板将他们的猛兽卖得差不多了。  
真是随意地就决定了动物们的后半生啊。  
可他不过是个饲养员，没资格去说些什么，T’Challa倒是拍拍他的肩膀：“你是负责狮子的饲养员吗，别担心，瓦坎达首都附近有大片的草场和山林，是有规划的动物保护区，它们会生活得很好的。一般都不让外来的动物进入，这次是甜心邀请的它们，你知道，瓦坎达的图腾就是黑豹，豹神的指示我们得遵从。”

 

16、  
Steve和Barnes生平第一次坐飞机出国，就直接飞到了非洲草原。  
他们是帮着运送狮子和白狼到这片传说中的动物保护区的，T’Challa说动物园长大的动物回归自然需要适应期，有熟人看顾着会更好些，至于多两个人出国的费用，瓦坎达贵族完全没放在心上，因为他们有专属的航班带动物和人一起回去。  
贫穷果然限制了布鲁克林小伙子们的想象力。  
这里如T’Challa所说，很美很广袤，来自布鲁克林小动物园的猛兽们没有见识过这般的美景，愣愣地站在笼子前不敢伸爪去触摸那嫩绿的小草。  
黑豹优雅地从它们面前走过，与小心翼翼低下头嗅着泥土气息的动物们形成了鲜明对比。  
“你可以尽情地撒欢了，不用担心体力用不完。”Steve拍拍狮子的后背，它似乎很高兴，奔跑得瞬间就剩下一个黑点，一会儿之后又折了回来，呼唤着它的小伙伴Bucky。  
白狼在绿色的草原奔跑，这下背景对味了，Steve想。  
留了几天后，两人准备回去，似乎是感应到了离别，向来高冷的Bucky极难得地面对Barnes打了个滚，将肚皮露了出来求抚摸。  
这是狼所给予人类最信任的表现了。  
Stevie更是不断地蹭着自己的饲养员在撒娇，Steve全身上下沾满了狮子的毛。他干脆揪住了这颗巨大的脑袋：“别闹了，不如跟我回去吧，我还是会像以前一样照顾你的。”  
狮子被他这番话吓楞了，看看白狼，再看看Steve，看看白狼，又看看Steve，终于下定决心般地冲Steve哼哼了两声，然后跑到了白狼的身边，再不离开。  
“你终于抛弃你的爸爸了。”Steve故作伤心的样子。  
登机之后Barnes好奇地问他，最后狮子到底跟他说了些什么，他笑着回答：“那家伙说他的Bucky喜欢这里，他也喜欢这里，这里很好，谢谢我。”  
“真怀疑你说的到底是不是真的。不过这两个家伙就这样离开了啊。”Barnes似乎也有了些伤感，“动物园里好像一下子空了一半的样子。”  
“你这样子像送儿女远行的可怜的老母亲。”Steve打量了他一下，“这样也没什么不好，它们会活得很好，而我以后再叫‘Bucky’，你也不会搞错了。”

17、  
动物园缺乏了猛兽，生意自然是一落千丈，而老板得了那笔钱，似乎已经注重起享受，而不再关注动物园本身了。  
被雇佣的饲养员无法评价老板的行为，而Steve和Barnes的心思也不在此处，世界战争的局势越发惨烈，满目的征兵广告出现在他们的视野中。  
为和平而战，亦是他们的愿望。  
以他俩的身体条件，去征兵是必然会被选上的，而战场却是一个未知的天下，谁也不知道有什么会等待着他们。  
提交入伍申请的前两天，Barnes提议他们应该进行一场小小的探索冒险，Steve有些不解，但很快他就无师自通。  
在这样的深夜里对彼此的身体进行探索和索求，本就是根本无法停下来的行为，Steve凭借身体优势，将Barnes牢牢地压倒在自己公寓的那张小床上。  
希望这张年代久远的单人床可以承受得住他们两个男人的胡搞时的重量。  
激情过后的喘息声中，Steve叫：“Bucky？”  
Barnes应了一声：“怎么了？”  
Steve在他唇上啄了一下：“你确定我是在喊你了吗？”  
Barnes笑了起来：“我清楚得很，Stevie。”  
“我不知道我们会不会在一起入伍，听说队伍会随时打乱派往欧洲各处。”Barnes在他耳边说道，“你得记得保护好自己，我们得在战争胜利后的布鲁克林见面，那时我们的退伍补偿金可能会够买一栋独立的小房子的。”  
他说了Steve想要说出口的话，Steve只有撩拨他的男朋友再来一次方能解气，又一轮激烈战斗之后Steve终于想起来自己该嘱托什么：“还有，记住你是个兽医，别看到伤员就想上去给人家包扎。”  
累到无力的Barnes连在他腰上拧一下的力气都没有了。  
两天后，他们顺利入伍，一周后，进入新兵训练营共同集训，两个月后，分配进不同的军营，四个月后，一个被派往德国，一个来到了英国。  
天各一方，通讯变得如此困难，还要随时与子弹赛跑。  
Steve想起半年前，他还在宁静的动物园里拎着一桶肉要依次喂饱狮子、狼和黑豹，Barnes还在为了例行检查而气喘吁吁地追那两只永远不知道疲惫的鸵鸟。而现在，他的Stevie和Barnes的Bucky大概正在非洲的草原上无忧无虑地追逐野兔，他的Bucky和Barnes的Stevie却不知道何年何月才能再见面，他身边只有硝烟炮火为伴。  
他成为一支特别行动队的队长，勇猛果敢，得到了不少嘉奖，唯一的不满意就是Barnes不在身边。如果他们在一支队伍该多好，他的Bucky是个很好的狙击手，新兵训练时就是全班射击最棒的那一个，跟他扎针的技术一样准。  
1945年，第二次世界大战结束，距离Steve入伍，已经过去了三年多的光景。  
Steve受了些伤，不严重，但这得让他在康复中心待上几个星期。战争结束各处派出的军队都要回国，他开始托战友帮忙打探107团的消息。  
他们约好的，在布鲁克林相见。  
当Steve康复出院的时候，队友凝重地带来消息，他要寻找的107团的JamesBarnes中士，在1944年底的深冬率领一支小分队执行狙击任务时，全队遭遇埋伏，下落不明。  
据说他们埋伏的那段路上还遇上了雪崩。  
他的脸色很差，战友很担心，但Steve只是表示自己需要一个人静一静。  
1944年底，到今年九月，还没有满一年。  
可却也快到一年。  
他仰起头，看窗外明媚的阳光，那么美，那么暖，那个在深冬失踪的人，他的Bucky，现在怎么样呢？有没有阳光可以照？

 

18、  
从此Steve再没有了休息的时间，他有太多的东西要调查，需要亲自找到107团的长官了解情况。  
他只是觉得不真实，并没有什么实质的感觉，似乎一切都还在继续，他也不过是联络不到Barnes而已。  
布鲁克林暂时大概也是没时间回去了。  
他找到长官的时候，报出了自己的名字，对方有些惋惜地看着他，然后拿出了一封信。  
一封来自Barnes的，在任务出发前例行留下的遗书。  
信上说，如果回不来，以后有抚恤金的话，请悉数交给布鲁克林的SteveRogers，他在这个世界上唯一的亲人。  
“他是个很勇敢的小伙子。”长官说，“他真的很棒，很勇敢。”  
那是当然，Steve想，虽然他的Bucky只是个半吊子的兽医，但却连狼都会对他翻肚皮示好的。  
Steve有生死与共的战友，他们都曾在战争中失去兄弟和朋友，于是愿意追随他的几个人陪着他，终于来到了当初那支小分队失踪的地方。  
只是已快一年，冰雪覆盖山峰，白茫茫间哪里还能寻到半分痕迹呢。  
即使挖遍整座山，也未必能找到什么吧。  
Steve依旧觉得不真实，如何真实呢，跟他说这冰雪下可能埋着他最珍惜的绿宝石，而穷其一生都不可能再找到？  
这里人际罕至，连个村落都没有，即使想询问一下都无从下手。  
或许你是个勇敢的士兵，可你却没有精力和能力去对付一片雪山，找到你想要的东西。  
战争结束，SteveRogers不过是一个平凡的退伍老兵而已。  
战友劝他回去，认清现实是件残酷的事，可又能怎么样呢？  
那样庞大的战争中，一个人的消失，从来微不足道。  
他终于在三个月后返回布鲁克林，动物园已经不复存在，或许老板在最得心应手的饲养员离开后深感经营的困难，不断的经济危机和战争阴影笼罩使得人们没有心情去娱乐，何况没有猛兽的动物园哪里有吸引力呢。  
当初瓦坎达的那位贵族付给老板的钱，足够他逍遥地过下半辈子了。  
曾经属于动物园的那一大片空地，似乎还没有被规划去建设什么，杂草丛生的寂静荒芜令人觉得悲凉，Steve突然又想起第一次见Bucky的时候，他被冲了一头的水，笑起来那样鲜活生动。  
Barnes被认定为死亡，抚恤金也真的送到了Steve手中，加上Steve自己所得的奖金和退伍津贴，真的够在布鲁克林买一栋房子了，不大，却足够两个男人可以住得舒适。  
他讨厌这笔钱，但Barnes说过，布鲁克林的房价一定会涨，战争结束后尤其如此，如果他们退伍回来，下手必须快。  
所以雷厉风行的SteveRogers下手很快，他买了距离以前的动物园不算太远的一栋独立的二层小屋，他应该会慢慢布置。  
从前他俩是邻居的时候，自己便已熟悉Bucky的喜好，看到家居装饰的任何东西，只要稍微思考一下，他就明白Bucky喜不喜欢了。  
他的Bucky回来的时候，可以直接有一个家了。

 

19、  
今天是他退伍后的第七个国庆日，也是第七个生日，自己一个人过的生日。  
老实说Steve没觉得过了七年，他每天的生活都按部就班，晨跑，吃早饭，上班，下班，买菜做晚饭，打扫房间，看看电视，睡觉。  
他又重新留起了胡子，这样总让他感觉时间还停留在很久之前，他还没有和Barnes相遇的那个时候。  
似乎未来他们还有相见的可能性。  
当初他俩躺在床上相互依偎的时候，Barnes曾经摸着他的下巴笑道：“你刮了胡子真是个甜心，宝贝，我那时候在想你会是谁的，结果变成我的了。”  
“你才是甜心。”Steve抵住了Barnes的额头，论甜蜜，谁都比不过他的Bucky的笑容。  
关于甜心的话题争论不出结果，最后他俩互相认定对方是自己的小甜心。  
这些恋人间的幼稚对话，如果被外人听见一定会笑掉大牙的。  
他在一家拳击馆当教练，就像当年Barnes曾经跟自己聊过的一样，如果没来动物园，很想去当个拳击教练玩玩。  
战友都觉得以他的身手简直是浪费，但Steve没告诉他们其实自己更想继续当个饲养员而已，曼哈顿就有很棒的动物园，可他不想离开布鲁克林，便也没再考虑。  
战友在安保部门工作，说今天有王室来纽约访问，要参观布鲁克林大桥，人手不足所以请他帮忙。Steve想想便同意了，没想到居然是熟人。  
当年那个有钱到直接改变动物园命运的人。  
T’Challa并不记得十年前的那个饲养员，更何况Steve还留了满脸的大胡子，不过Steve站到他旁边的时候，他总是用一种似曾相识的目光打量对方，似乎在怀疑自己的记忆力，于是Steve便提了当年黑豹的事情。  
“是你在动物园照顾了甜心。”国王恍然大悟，“当初也是你和你朋友将那只狮子和狼送到瓦坎达去的吧，你身材倒没变，怎么胡子多了那么多。”  
瓦坎达虽未卷入战争，王室内的争斗却一直没有平息过，老国王为人所害，T’Challa要追查凶手，又要维持王室各势力的平衡，同样过得很辛苦。  
看到Steve倒是勾起了他的回忆，那时候他还是个并无太多烦心事的王子，唯一在乎的就是全世界找他的黑豹甜心，无忧无虑的日子总是让人怀念的。  
得知Barnes的遭遇，T’Challa也只能一声叹息，似乎想安慰Steve几句也无从说起，终于只是开口：“去瓦坎达做做客吧，不想再见见你的狮子朋友吗？”  
于是Steve终于又踏上了瓦坎达的土地，那片自然保护区似乎没有什么改变，人类很少踏足的地方就是这样，每时每刻都有自然的更迭，却又似乎永远都是那样广袤无垠。  
国王亲自开车将他送到某片区域，他下了车静静等待，果然如T’Challa所说，傍晚时分，落日下一头金色的雄狮缓步而来，犹如这片草原上独一无二的霸主。  
Steve吹起了当年呼唤的口哨，狮子似乎竖起了耳朵，脚步微顿后向他们这边飞奔过来，然后扑倒了多年不见的饲养员。  
Steve摸着那依旧在他身上蹭来蹭去的狮头，欣慰地想他一手带大的孩子终究没有忘记他这个老父亲的。  
T’Challa只说去见见狮子朋友，Steve此刻方明白他为何这么说，去年白狼依偎在雄狮身边停止了呼吸，小时候它就在马戏团饱受虐待，体质自然是比不上狮子强壮的。  
能活上十四五年，已然是很不错了。  
Stevie自来了之后，凭借出色的身体条件，很快成为这片保护区的首领，而与它形影不离的白狼也成了一道风景。  
工作人员给他们看以前拍下的不少照片，狮和狼一起奔跑，或者依偎在树下午睡乘凉，总之是个安逸甜蜜的幸福样子。  
狮子没有哀鸣，它只是安安静静地趴在白狼身边，守了它一天一夜。  
工作人员帮着忙，将白狼埋葬在了它们常常休息的那棵大树下。  
于是每一天这位领主结束巡视，便回到树下趴在那微微拱起的小土坡旁，静静地睡去。  
Steve和他的Stevie并肩而坐，看夕阳渐渐落下，周围安静地只剩下偶尔的虫鸣，Steve揉揉狮子的大脑袋，将自己也埋进了狮鬃毛里。  
很暖和，他想，他养的狮子已经老了，Stevie的Bucky也离开了，但终是有了那么多年相伴的好时光，到底还是让他羡慕了。

 

20、  
国王邀请他在自然保护区工作，环境很好，又可以看顾着狮子。但Steve还是拒绝了，他不想离开布鲁克林，这是承诺，先回来的人要等待的。  
回来之后，他依旧过着从前波澜不惊的日子，一个月后他下班回来，发现门口停了辆豪车。  
然后一个戴墨镜穿大风衣的看来很是富贵的中年男人冲着他气急败坏：“Rogers你这个家伙到底去哪了，我等了你一个下午！”  
声音有些耳熟，Steve想了想，随即笑了：“老板，好久不见。”  
当年的动物园老板手上套着好几个闪亮的戒指，看起来依旧败家，却似乎从来败不完家产，富有得让太多人羡慕。Steve不知道他是怎么找到自己的，疑惑间正要开口询问，老板拉开了后面的车门。  
然后他听到有人在叫他：“嗨，Stevie。”  
他觉得自己大概是走不动路了，周围的一切仿佛已经静止，只有那声“Stevie”在他耳边盘旋。如果他不是那样强壮的话，可能已经晕厥过去了。  
有人从车里走出来，然后对他笑，是他熟悉的曾经虔诚亲吻的最甜蜜的嘴角。他的Bucky站在他面前，活生生的，虽然头发长了，胡茬也长了出来，但依旧鲜活灵动，就好像这七年不曾存在。  
或许七年真的不存在吧，他们不过是回到相遇的那一刻了而已。  
他觉得这几步路，自己跑得像雄狮一样快，然后将温热的身体搂进怀中，却因为感受到左臂的空荡而略带惊愕的抬头。  
Barnes还在笑：“战争什么都可能发生，人活着不就行了吗？”  
当年他们的小分队伏击敌人，却被对方的增援所袭击，又遇上了雪崩，一部分战友牺牲，Barnes自己中了一枪，摔下了悬崖。  
大难不死他被路过的苏联人救了，可摔断的手臂因为长时间的冰冻坏死不得不截肢，而那一枪正打中了他的颅骨，奇迹般地没有要了他的性命，却让他在很长一段时间内意识无法清醒。  
至今仍然有块弹片留在脑内，医生也不敢随便动手术。  
战争结束苏联人要离开，不知道如何处理欧洲的重伤员，阴差阳错的，他却被送到了法国的康复中心。他迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，只勉强知道在有人喂食喂水的时候张开嘴，连话都不能讲，若不是医生护士的尽心照拂，大概早就死去了。  
直到两年前意识才清醒一些，却想不起来很多事，法国人对他还不错，留他在医院继续接受治疗，却意外碰上了一边败家一边周游列国却吃坏了东西进了医院的老板。  
老板虽然爱财，但钱已足够多到让他可以扮演慈善家的角色，他对自己为和平而战的老员工伤成这样感到了惋惜，自然是出资为他找最好的医生进行治疗，终于渐有起色，记忆在一点点恢复，身体也好转起来，老板还专门定做了最好的义肢，不过要过些日子才能完工。  
“找到他的时候，你为什么不早点通知我？”Steve皱起了眉头，带起一丝不满。  
老板表示，当年你俩一声不吭就去当兵，我只以为你们的爱国热情没处发散，我怎么知道你们成了一对。直到Barnes记忆渐渐恢复，我才明白你俩居然早就搞到一起去了。  
所以立刻去打探了SteveRogers的消息，并且尽快回国。  
总还算拥有一个尚算完美的结局。  
Steve想以后他的生命大概也要鲜活起来，他可以每天买新鲜的食物烹饪，有人会点菜，会在吃得高兴时给他滔滔不绝的赞许。  
幸好他一直守着这个家，Barnes回来了，拎包入住，附赠甜蜜的恋人一个。  
“我可不能死的。”Barnes说，“我还记挂着我的美国甜心的。”

 

21、  
于是幸福的生活会平淡而甜美地过下去，老板继续去周游世界，市长似乎很想在布鲁克林也开辟一个野生动物园，Steve想着如果开起来了他还是要去试试应聘个猛兽饲养员。  
他带着自己的Bucky去瓦坎达看望Stevie，五年后，年迈的雄狮终于寿终正寝。  
他与Barnes一起，将Stevie埋在了白狼的身边。  
夕阳和多年前一样静谧美丽，生命或许会消逝，却终究是幸福过了一世。  
1994年，JamesBarnes因为器官衰竭而进了医院，之后便没有再出来。  
战争带给他的伤痛总在困扰他，那枚弹片直到死亡都没有取出来过，他一直握着SteveRogers的双手，两个老头子，皱纹如同沟壑般布满脸庞，可那份感情，却半个世纪依旧未曾消退几分。  
这几十年，他们过得比想象中更加幸福。  
2011年，纽约的同性婚姻终于合法。  
九十多岁的SteveRogers，令人尊敬的退伍老兵，当年打过二战的那个，请他老战友的后代帮忙，给他一张结婚证书，让他能在合法配偶那一栏填上一个叫“JamesBarnes”的名字。  
那同样是个二战的老兵，去世多年了。  
Steve很满意地用昏花的眼睛看结婚证书，他这些日子总觉得肺部疼痛，喘不上气，也不知道自己到底能不能活到一百岁那天了。  
不过那都没什么要紧，他曾经那么幸福，能不能当个百岁老兵，根本是无关紧要的事情吧。  
他颤巍巍地在结婚证书的名字上留下一个吻。  
夕阳还是没有变，还是那样美，就跟瓦坎达的夕阳一样漂亮。

——————End——————————


End file.
